Right Here Waiting
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [Oneshot Syaoran x Sakura] I promised to wait at the same spot until he comes back for me, and so I wait…


**RIGHT HERE WAITING  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me. Never did, never will._

_**To readers/reviewers**: I'm trying my hand at CCS again. After haven't written a single thing for it for a long time, it might come out quite bad. If it's truly that horrible, I have no other choice then to rewrite it when I have the chance, but for now, here's the first version._

* * *

**Right Here Waiting**

I'm waiting again.

People pass me by as I stare out into the horizon. I know they're giving me curious glances, but I don't care because I'm waiting. If they know that I am waiting, they are then curious about what I'm waiting for or who I'm waiting for. Nobody ever asks me about it, though, but I can tell you. I'm waiting for the one I love to come back. Waiting to be held. Waiting to love. Waiting to be loved.

It doesn't matter that he never calls anymore, or send anymore heartfelt letters. He probably has plenty of things to do and so I don't blame him. He is, after all, the heir of a powerful clan which includes plenty of duties to fulfill. No, I can't blame him. It wouldn't be right to blame him for something that he has no say over.

I'm not sad that he doesn't answer my calls when I try to reach him. Who has the time to answer phone calls from a childhood love when you have more important phone calls to tend to? When you have more important people to greet, who needs the girl from the past, but no, I'm not sad. I can't be sad.

I'm sure he isn't trying to ignore me. I'm sure haven't forgotten about me. I'm sure that when they say he doesn't want to talk to me, I've heard wrongly. I'm also very sure that he still loves me. Why? Because I know these things.

Tomoyo has tried to help so much. Has tried to us get back together again. Has tried to contact him through her resources. I knew she had gotten the wrong information though. You're questioning me on how I know, now? I know because she tells me that he's already married. That's absurd, don't you think? After all, if he's married then I'm supposed to be married to, but I'm not, so I know she's lying.

Then, Eriol tried to help. He went over there to talk to him. When he tells me what he said, I know that he's just making it up. Why does everyone want us apart? Why does everyone keep on telling me lies? They're all lies because I know that he would never leave me behind. He wouldn't not tell me all the important things that have happened to him. The reason why I don't receive calls or letters is because nothing special has happened.

Meiling visited me the other day. She looked sad when she tried to talk to me. I had always trusted Meiling to tell the truth for she was, in a way, that kind of person. Unfortunately, she was lying to me too. She told me that he found someone else and that he doesn't want for me to wait for him anymore. She's lying and I hate to be lied to anymore so I told her to leave. She left like I asked her to, but she did send me a depressed look before she did.

They're coming to pick me up again. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya. Is my waiting for today done already? I don't want to leave just yet. What if he comes today? I don't want to leave, not now. They tell me that I can come wait tomorrow and I reluctantly agreed. Maybe he isn't coming today because it is getting late, but tomorrow, I'm sure he's coming tomorrow. If not, there's always the next day.

They didn't lie to me this time, I did come back so I can wait again. People walk by me again and send curious glances my way, but I don't care because I'm waiting.

And so I wait...

_**OWARI **_

* * *

_That was not how I planned this to be, but since I prefer to read angst fics nowadays, I suppose it fits. I prefer, though, to write romance and humor so it's quite a change. I know it's a short and horrible little thing, but I'm happy with it. Right now that's the only thing that matters, but it would make me even happier if you liked it also! Next time I write CCS, I'll try to not make it so angsty. Oh, also! I swear I'm a Syaoran/Sakura fan... this fic just came out wrong... that's all!_

__

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


End file.
